wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Thomas is a character from the original War of the Ancient Races. He contributed a total of 115 posts with a +2 karma before becoming inactive. His character bio is as follows: Name: Thomas : Age: 23 Work: Lawyer in Wolfram & Hart Personality: Kind, trustfull, strong in mind and body, hopefull, nice, friendly, caring, loving, passionate. History: Born and growed up in Geremany, when he was 20 he moved to france and worked as a lawyer. As he was just a normal lawyer he experiended alot of strange things and found out that the human kind was not the only race in the world. When he turned 22, a company called Wolfram & Hart contacted him. He said yes to joined them and wrote under their contract, since then he have worked for them and have showed that his skills is realy good. His bio from Wotar II is as follows: Name: Thomas Age: 23 Work: Lawyer in Wolfram & Hart Personality: Kind, trustfull, strong in mind and body, hopefull, nice, friendly, caring, loving, passionate. History: Born and growed up in Germany, when he was 20 he moved to France and worked as a lawyer. As he was just a normal lawyer he experiended alot of strange things and found out that the human kind was not the only race in the world. When he turned 22, a company called Wolfram & Hart contacted him. He said yes to joined them and wrote under their contract, since then he have worked for them and have showed that his skills is really good. As he worked thier he meet a girl called Lisa who worked on the lab at Wolfram & Hart, they both soonly fell in love with each other and Thomas asked her for a date, she accepted it and so they went to town. When they was nearly finished the date and on the way home, a wolf showed up and attacked Thomas....he got biten and so Lisa took him home to check on him. When he arrived her house, the wound was gone as nothing had happend and both of them though it was quiet weird cause they had seen the wolf bite. The evening soonly became midnight and instead of going home Thomas stayed over at Lisa while they both had fun all night long together. Next morning both of them went to thier work at Wolfram & Hart and Lisa had promissed Thomas to get something from the lab so she could make him to a human again cause they both knew it was a werewolf that bited him last night. But as she was about to steal the things and the night came on, Lord Darkus(demon) who was owner of the company found out and he came to her in anger. He threated about killing her cause he didnt like people who stealed from his buisniss, as he was about to do so..Thomas showed up in his wolf form since it was full moon. Darkus and Thomas fighted against each other a long time untill Thomas broke off Lord Darkus head. As he became dead, Lisa and Thomas fled off with the things that maybe could make him to a human again and so they came back to Lisas house. Lisa found a cure for him and so placed it inside his blood, after a night sleep Thomas started to become human again. None of them dared to came back to Wolfram & Hart untill the new leader Isebelle showed up at Lisa`s house and told them that they still had work to do even they had killed the old boss. They listened and came back to work but none of them got punished cause most of them had hated Darkus and was glad he was gone. After a few days a vampire showed up called Juliette, she had come to ask for a job at Wolfram & Hart but was not allowed to work. She saw Thomas and found interest in him, they started to talk and Juliette seduced him even he was together with Lisa. He became a vampire after some fun at the back room at Wolfram & Hart while his gf showed up and found them. She became angry and tried to kill Juliette but didnt succede, Lisa died by Juliette powers while Thomas was about to change. The guard Storm who was a demon heard noses and came to check it out, when the demon found Lisa dead..Juliette killed it and so many others that worked at Wolfram & Hart. Before Thomas and Juliette left they blowed the whole house up into pieces and just a few escaped. Both of them fled to Japan with a plane and at that time Victor and Sara had become the new king and queen of the vampires. Thomas and Juliette told they wanted to help them with ruling the world and so they got the job to rule the vampirebase in japan..to gather as many they could for the vampires cause. He has posted int he following threads: : Outside Of Wolfram & Hart : Thomas office : The Lab : Thomas Category:Characters Category:Lycans